Always
by DocStopGo03
Summary: Beca broke it off with Aubrey for the mere fact of dreams...but what happens when dreams are the thing that bring her back to Aubrey...Will Aubrey forgive Beca? Based on the song "Alone" by Jacob Latimore


Got a few decisions in my life,

That I got to deal with,

Picture perfect angel,

I know that she was heaven sent...

_The door swung open and the blond looked Beca dead in the eye refusing to let her see the tears that were threatening to pass her eyes. "You've made your decision" was all that Aubrey could manage to say before her voice decided to break into small sobs. Beca couldn't watch in fear of doing the same, resorting to looking at her feet, she heard the door close. Beca stared at the door for what seemed like a lifetime before she let the tears form down her cheeks. "I love you" she whispered. "Always". _

_As soon as Aubrey closed the door she knew that was the end, she couldn't go back. She was a fool to think that they would actually last. She swore under her breath as she made her way to her car and fumbled with her keys until she got the door open. She sat in her car for what seemed like an eternity before saying "I love you" and as she looked back up at Beca's apartment, she continued "Always…" _

Does anybody out there know how it feels to be alone?

When your baby's gone,

When your baby's gone,

When your baby's gone,

Does anybody out there know how it feels in this world so cold?

When your baby's gone,

When your baby's gone,

When your baby's gone…

_Beca had convinced herself that all she needed to do was go to sleep and forget about everything. The past few years that she was with the Bella's and of course with the love of her life. She let out a frustrated sigh threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and went to sleep. Lying down on the bed she let sleep envelope her sub consciousness. _

_The next day Beca got up and packed her bags, Jesse, Amy and herself were leaving for L.A in the morning. She woke up and put on some jeans, a singlet and a plaid shirt, and dark eye liner. Everything seemed so distant at the moment. "Beca open up we're going to be late" she could hear Jesse's voice on the other side of the door tapping viciously. Beca sighed as she opened the door "Hey guys" she said before letting them in. "So, you ready?" Amy asked before looking around the room "Where's Bree? She still sleeping?" she asked aimlessly. _

_Beca sighed rubbing her head giving them the I-fucked-up-look. "You didn't!" Jesse said catching on. Amy looked at them blankly "What didn't she do?" Amy asked curiously. Beca looked away and quickly picked up her things "Nothing, let's go or we're going to be late" Beca replied as she opened the door and they all walked out. "Beca broke it off with Bree" Jesse informed Amy who gasped offensively. "How could you? You both were in deep platypus love!" Amy replied. "Why are you taking this so badly? You weren't even in the relationship?" Beca asked . Amy didn't say anything but went round to bring the car around._

_Jesse shrugged "I know a good thing when I see it Beca, and you definitely fucked that up" he told the brunette girl. "I know, she's the best thing that ever happened to me, but I'm not going to make her give up her dreams just so I can live mine, that wouldn't be fair" she explained to him. Jesse and her had been friends since they were 9 years old, he was the only one she could talk to about this type of thing, oh and Chloe but she obviously would be with Aubrey. "I understand, but did you talk to Aubrey about any of this? Knowing her she would've tried to make it work" Jesse asked. _

_Beca shook her head "It would've made things harder to do" she replied. Where the hell was Amy with the car? Jesse hit Beca in the arm. "Ouch what was that for?" Beca asked rubbing her arm. "That was for being an idiot, relationships aren't meant to be easy! You keep going for the sake for your partner" Jesse said in disbelief. Amy pulled around with the car. "I can't believe you broke things off because of that" Jesse said shaking his head and getting in the back. Beca got up and followed her into the car. _

Me being the fool I am,

Blew it like it was my last breath,

Now she's gone, gone, gone…


End file.
